Le retour d'un MiniLys
by Euphie31
Summary: C'est la suite de La dernière des Black, l'histoire se passe plusieurs années après, Mylis revient dans le monde de la magie, elle est un peu poussée par Dumbledore. Romance SeverusMylis
1. Prologue

**Disclamer : Le monde magique d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling, quand aux autres, c'est à dire Mylis, Samantha, Ténébrus, Yura, ben ils sont à moi :D**

**Note de l'auteur : Ceci est la suite de "La Dernière Des Black", l'histoire se passe plusieurs années après, c'est le grand retour de Mylis dans le monde de la magie.**

**Prologue**

_Un petit garçon jouait dans l'herbe, il avait les cheveux noir qui lui arrivaient jusqu'aux épaules, ses yeux étaient gris, et sa peau était pale, il devait avoir une dizaine d'année. Il s'amusait avec un chat noir, ce dernier s'écarta du garçon et se mit à grandir à grandir jusqu'à devenir une jeune femme, elle avait les cheveux long et châtains et se mit à sourire au garçon en tendant ses bras vers lui. Le garçon se mit à courir et tomba dans les bras de la jeune femme, elle se souleva et le fit tourner en riant, puis ils s'écroulèrent tout les deux dans l'herbe, une ombre arriva à leur hauteur._

« Hé bien, vous vous amusez bien à ce que je vois »

« Remus ! Qu'est ce que tu viens faire ici ? » _Demanda la jeune femme en se relevant, elle fit un grand sourire au lycanthrope, il n'avait pas changé, ses cheveux étaient un peu plus long._

« Je n'ai pas le droit de rendre visite à mon meilleur ami ? » _Fit il avec un sourire malicieux_

« Si bien sur » _Elle se baissa pour être à la hauteur du petit garçon et lui caressa la joue_ « Alors ? On devient timide ? On ne dit même pas bonjour à son tonton ? »

« Bonjour tonton » _Dit alors le petit garçon avec une petite voix_

« Je croirais voir ta mère, ce qu'elle était timide quand elle avait ton âge ! Alors que ton père c'était... »

« Tout le contraire » _Compléta la jeune femme en éclatant de rire_

« J'allais les voir justement, vous venez avec moi ? Où vous préférez rester dans l'herbe à vous amuser ? »

« Je viens avec toi ! » _La jeune femme se tourna vers le petit garçon_ « Tu viens Ténébrus ? »

« Oui ! » _Il prit la main que lui offrait la femme prit également celle de Remus_

_Au même moment, mais dans un endroit totalement différent, une petite silhouette faisait les cent pas dans une pièce sombre et lugubre, il n'y avait qu'une faible lumière qui éclairait quelque peu le visage de la silhouette. Ses yeux, étaient gris mais reflétaient une expression de froideur et de tristesse, on ne pouvait voir que ça, le reste du visage restait dans l'obscurité total. Un grincement fit réagir la silhouette qui s'éloigna de la lumière, elle disparu dans le noir, mais soudain la pièce fut éclairé de partout et on pu voir une jeune femme recroquevillée dans un coin de la pièce. Elle leva lentement la tête pour voir qui venait d'entrer, son visage était blanc, elle avait des cernes, ses cheveux châtains foncés étaient ébouriffés, elle renifla en voyant le vieux sorcier qu'était Albus Dumbledore devant elle._

« Que venez vous faire ici ? » _Siffla t-elle entre ses dents_

« Comme toujours, pour voir si tu vas bien, mais tu n'as pas l'air en forme, contrairement aux précédents jours. » _Il se baissa devant la jeune femme_ « Que se passe t-il ? »

« Ca ne vous regarde absolument pas ! »

« C'est vrai, mais je me demande bien ce qui a pu te mettre dans cet état là »

« Je fais toujours ce même cauchemar, je les voit qui viennent me chercher ici, et je ne peux pas les arrêter, parce que je ne connais plus rien à la magie »

« Tu ne crois pas qu'il serait temps pour toi de revenir là bas, dans ton monde et pas dans celui des moldus ? »

« Qu'est ce que je vais faire une fois là bas ? Je n'aurais aucun toit où aller »

« Tu as de la chance, je venais justement te demander d'être le nouveau professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal »

« Cela fait déjà des années que vous me demandez d'être professeur, qu'est ce qui vous fait croire que cette fois-ci j'accepterais ? »

« Parce que tu ne veux plus rester ici, et puis tu auras toit, n'oublie pas tes parents »

« Mes parents ? Ils doivent me haïr »

« Voyons, Mylis, ils ne te détesteront jamais » _Il se releva et aida la jeune femme à faire de même_ « Alors que fait-on ? On rentre à Poudlard ? » _Demanda t-il avec un sourire malicieux_

« D'accord » _Elle hésitait encore à retourner dans le monde qu'elle avait déserté_


	2. Chapitre 1 : Retrouvaille inattendu

**Réponse aux reviews : **

**Lome :** ooooooooh tu crois vraiment que je vais te dire qui sont les parents de Ténébrus lol alors la pas question :) ! Sinon, ouis c'est bien Yura qui est avec lui ! Merciiiii pour ta review ! Et voila le nouveau chapitre (que j'aime pas trop) et qui est en retard ! Bizouuuuuuuxxx

**lolaboop :** Hum (se masse le menton) tu dis qu'il manque des choses dans l'autre fic ? Aie aie aie je m'en suis pas aperçu !Merci pour ta review ! Bizouxxx

**Chapitre 1 : Retrouvaille inattendu**

« Je ne resterais qu'un an »

_Mylis était assise en face d'Albus Dumbledore, celui-ci la regardait surprit, bien sur il ne c'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle devienne professeur à Poudlard pendant longtemps, mais il aurait espéré qu'elle reste au moins deux où trois ans. C'était déjà une aubaine pour lui qu'elle est enfin acceptée sa proposition, il avait été le seul au courant de l'endroit dans lequel résidait Mylis depuis sa disparition, elle avait désiré qu'il ne révèle jamais rien à personne. Mais maintenant, elle était de retour, et il n'aurait plus à cacher ce secret, il se leva et contourna le bureau pour se placer à côté de la jeune fille, il posa ses mains sur ses épaules._

« Tu changeras peu être de décision »

« Je ne pense pas, je n'ai accepté de devenir professeur de Défense contre les Force du Mal, juste pour que vous ne me harceliez plus » _Elle fit un bref sourire_ « La rentrée n'aura pas encore lieu, qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire pendant tout ce temps ? »

« Tu devrais aller rendre une petite visite à tes parents, ou bien encore à un certain professeur de potion qui sera ton collègue dès la rentrée. »

« Vous vous répétez, et moi aussi en vous redisant que je n'irais pas les voir, je sais qu'ils me détestent de les avoir laissé, ils m'ont sans doute oublié. Quand à Rogue, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'irais le voir »

« As-tu oublié, que je sais toujours tout ? »

« Que savez vous ? » _Demanda t-elle en levant un sourcil_

« Je sais beaucoup de choses, mais surtout qu'une jeune élève de Serpentard est tombée amoureuse de son professeur de potion et que c'était réciproque »

« Tout ça c'est du passé »

« Mylis » _Fit Dumbledore en la regardant par-dessus ses lunettes_

« Quoi ? » _S'énerva t-elle en fronçant les sourcils_ « Que voulez vous que je dise ou que je fasse ? Je ne compte pas rester longtemps ici, alors il vaut mieux pour moi que je ne m'attache pas une deuxième fois »

« Comme tu voudras, seulement, tu vas avoir une sacrée surprise à la rentrée, à moins que quelqu'un te mette au courant avant »

« De quoi parlez vous ? »

« Tu le verras bien » _Dit il en faisant un sourire malicieux, il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte avec la jeune femme_ « Tu peux y aller, fait ce que tu veux mais reviens moi à la rentrée »

_Mylis sortit du bureau en soupirant, elle resta un moment immobile puis descendit les escaliers, elle traîna dans les couloirs de Poudlard, elle passa devant la salle de classe du professeur MacGonagall, elle y entra et s'assit à la place qu'elle avait jadis occupée il y a longtemps. Elle se mit à sourire en effleurant le bureau de ses doigts fins, puis elle pencha sa tête pour voir une gravure inscrite dessous, _**« Mylis et Yura »**_. La jeune femme releva la tête, ses yeux étaient tristes, elle essuya du revers de la main quelques larmes qui coulaient et sortit de la salle de classe. Elle se remit à marcher, en laissant une main glisser sur les murs et en saluant par ailleurs les tableaux qui lui souriait, elle entendit alors quelqu'un se rapprocher, Mylis regarda la porte qui se trouvait à sa droite et se précipita dedans, elle laissa l'entrée entrouverte et vit alors Severus Rogue qui marchait assez vite._

« Pourquoi est ce que je me cache ? Je vais pourtant devoir le côtoyer et pour un an en plus » _Pensa t-elle en soupirant._

_Une fois certaine que son ancien professeur n'était plus dans les parages, elle sortit de sa cachette et marcha vers les portes de Poudlard, elles étaient grandes ouverte et dehors il faisait un temps radieux, le soleil brillait de milles feux. Mylis sortit en inspirant un bon coup, elle se mit à courir dehors en riant toute seule, Poudlard lui avait manqué, elle ne pouvait pas se passer de son monde et maintenant elle le savait. La jeune femme marcha vers Pré-au-Lard, une fois arrivé là bas, elle se mit à sourire en voyant le monde qu'il y avait, rien n'avait changé. Elle remarqua un groupe d'enfants qui regardaient avec émerveillement des glaces et autres pâtisseries, elle émit d'un rire discret en se remémorant son enfance._

_Mylis entra ensuite aux Trois Balais et fut surprise de le trouver à moitié vide, elle s'assit à une table qui se trouvait juste à côté d'une fenêtre, elle se mit à regarder les passant, alors qu'elle était absorbée par ses pensées elle n'entendit pas Mme Rosmerta lui parler. Cette dernière frappa à la table et fit sursauter Mylis qui se retourna vers elle et commanda une chope de Bièraubeurre puis elle reporta de nouveau son attention vers la fenêtre. Elle vit une petite famille rire, la femme tenait dans ses bras un petit bébé, quand à l'homme il tenait un garçon et une fille par la mains, ils devaient avoir neuf ans environs. Mylis baissa la tête, elle avait honte d'être partie comme une voleuse, sans rien dire à personne, elle savait que rien ne serait plus pareil si elle revoyait ses parents et son ancien professeur de Potion._

« C'est pas vrai ! Mylis Florence ! »

_Mylis se retourna d'un coup sec, un homme à la chevelure blonde se tenait devant elle, ses cheveux étaient attachés en couette, ses yeux bleus étaient grand ouvert, sa peau était blanche, la jeune fille chercha dans sa mémoire se visage. Soudain elle le reconnut, il avait été son ennemi et ami à Poudlard, il n'avait pas changé physiquement, il avait toujours le même visage angélique et le sourire de séducteur. Elle se leva et le serra dans ses bras, Drago était troublé par ce geste, il avait pensé qu'elle lui en aurait voulu après ce qu'il lui avait fait, mais non, elle lui avait sourit et l'avait serré dans ses bras, comme aujourd'hui. Le garçon la repoussa doucement et lui fut un timide sourire, puis il prit place à côté d'elle._

« Ca alors, cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eut de nouvelle de toi ! »

« Oui, onze ans pour être exact, tu n'as pas du tout changé Drago ! »_ Elle passa une main dans les cheveux blonds du garçon et les ébouriffa _« Alors ? Tu as fini par te marier avec Pansy ? »

« Ca va pas ! Plutôt mourir ! Je suis fiancé à une très belle jeune fille, elle travaille avec moi pour le ministère, elle s'appelle Aurore »

« Ne me dit pas qu'elle est Auror ? »_ Pouffa Mylis_

« Très drôle ! Ton humour ne m'as pas manqué, mais si en fait, elle est Auror, si je ne te connaissais pas je penserais que tu es la remplaçante de Trealawney »

« Tu y étais presque ! Je suis le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal de Poudlard »

« Toi ? Professeur ? »_ S'étrangla t-il_

« Oui, pourquoi tu dis ça ? J'ai beaucoup changé tu sais »

« Tu as revu Rogue ? »_ Fit il en fixant Mylis_

« Non et j'espère ne pas le revoir avant la rentrée »

« Tu veux lui faire une surprise ? »

« On peut dire ça comme ça »

« Hé bien, tu en auras une toi aussi je crois »

« De quoi tu parles ? Dumbledore m'as dit presque la même chose »_ La jeune fille fronça les sourcils _« Aller dit moi ! C'est quoi cette fameuse surprise ? »

« Si je te le dis ce ne sera plus une surprise »_ Conclu t-il en faisant un grand sourire _« Bon c'est pas que je m'ennui avec toi mais j'ai un rendez vous important »_ Il fit rapidement la bise à Mylis et se leva _« Bon retour parmi nous »_ Drago disparu en laissant la jeune femme._

_Après quelques minutes, Mylis sortit des Trois Balais et marcha longuement, elle observait les gens, puis soudain son regard se posa sur un magasin, il y avait marqué _**« Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux »**_, Weasley ? Fred et George Weasley ? pensa t-elle. La jeune fille entra dans le magasin, il était assez grand, à droite et à gauche il y avait plusieurs étagères avec d'étranges objets rangés dessus. Elle s'approcha du comptoir et tapota dessus en demandant les frères Weasley, mais personne ne venait, soudain une tête rousse sortit de la pièce du fond, ce n'était ni Fred ni George mais le plus jeune, Ron. Il n'avait pas trop changé, ses cheveux étaient un peu plus longs, ils lui arrivaient au niveau des épaules et ils étaient ébouriffés. Il s'approcha de Mylis, il ne l'avait pas reconnu, il lui demanda ce qu'il pouvait faire pour elle._

« Ronald Weasley ! »_ S'écria t-elle avec un immense sourire _

« Euh, on se connaît ? »

« Ne me dit pas que tu ne m'as pas reconnu quand même ! »

« Désolé de vous décevoir madame, mais je ne vous connais pas »

« Mylis ! »_ S'exclama une voix derrière la jeune fille_

_La jeune fille se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec une frimousse qu'elle connaissait très bien, des yeux vert, des cheveux noir coiffés en bataille, des lunettes et bien sur une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front, il s'agissait bien sur d'Harry Potter. Elle l'observa de haut en bas, il avait beaucoup changé et grandit, il était devenu un homme, Harry lui fit un sourire et se précipita vers elle en la serrant contre lui. Mylis commençait déjà à étouffer, elle se dégagea de son étreinte et lui fit un sourire, puis ils allèrent dans la pièce du fond pour parler tranquillement, elle était assez grande, il y avait quelques canapés et des étagères remplies de livres et de bocaux. Mylis prit place sur le canapé avec Harry, celui-ci la regardait longuement, il ne pensait pas un jour la revoir._

« Ca alors, je n'en reviens toujours pas de te revoir ! »_ S'exclama t-il après quelques minutes_

« Oui je sais, en fait je suis professeur de défense contre les forces du mal à Poudlard cette année. J'ai du revenir ici à cause de ça. »

« Toi professeur ? »

« Pourquoi vous avez tous cette réaction ? Drago m'a fait la même remarque ! »

« Tu as revu Malefoy ? »_ Demanda t-il en levant un sourcil_

« Oui, on s'est croisé, il m'a dit qu'il était fiancé à une jeune fille du nom de Aurore, et dire que j'aurais parié 10 gallions d'or qu'il finirait avec Pansy ! »

« Oh tu sais, plein de chose on changeait depuis que tu es partie »

« Comme quoi ? »_ Demanda t-elle en se rapprochant d'Harry _« Dit moi ! J'ai hâte de savoir ce qui s'est passé ! »

« Hé bien, moi je suis devenu Auror, Hermione travaille comme professeur de Sortilèges et enchantements dans l'école de Beauxbâtons en France, et Ron a prit la place de son père après qu'il soit mort »

« C'est déjà beaucoup de nouvelles, je crois que je vais attendre avant de connaître la suite ! »_ Elle regarda la pendule qui se tenait près de la porte et sursauta _« Oh mais il se fait tard ! Je vais retourner à Poudlard »

« Si tu veux me revoir viens au Terrier ! »

« Comment ça ? Ne me dit pas que tu t'es marié avec Ginny ? »

« Que vas-tu chercher là ! Non, mais j'aime bien le Terrier et c'est très plaisant dit vivre »

« Si tu le dis »_ Fit elle en levant un sourcil, elle n'était pas convaincu par l'argument de son ami. Elle lui fit rapidement la bise et sortit du magasin, elle se hâta de revenir à Poudlard, elle n'avait pas très envie de revoir d'autre connaissance pour aujourd'hui._


	3. Chapitre 2 : Une demi elfe à Poudlard

**Note de l'auteur :**

**Bonjour bonjour bonjour ! Hé non je ne suis pas morte, mais ça aurait pu arriver ! Je voulais vous prévenir que les prochains chapitres de cette fic, et des autres que j'avais commencé ne viendront pas encore. J'ai raté mes exams, et je suis en pleine déprime, j'ai plus aucune inspiration, j'arrive plus a rien faire, donc voila. Merci pour vos reviews qui me font très plaisir et encore désolé ! Je vous souhaite à tous de passer de bonnes vacances ! Bisousss**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Lome :** Raaah ne parle pas de malheur ! Rogue n'a pas épousé Granger, ni Trelawney ! Quand à la surprise...hum je ne dirais rien ! Merci pour ta review ! Bisous !

**Les maraudeuses :** Lol, tu veux absolument la suite ? Ben...la voila ! Avec beaucoup mais alors beaucoup de retard, et ne t'attend pas à d'autre chapitre pour bientôt ! Quand à Harry et Ginny, c'est pas un couple que j'aime lol ! Bisouuuuuus ! Merci pour ta review !

**Lolaboop :** Hummmmmm, je ne dirais rien ! Sauf que Rogue n'a aucune surprise pour Mylis lol ! Voila tout ce que je peux dire ! Bisouuuuus ! Merci pour ta review !

**Colibri Noir :** Coucou toi ! Urgh, je vais te décevoir car la suite a mit du temps à venir ! Quand à mon autre fic "Dernière année à Poudlard", j'avais commencé un chapitre mais je n'y arrive plus, donc il faudra attendre longtemps avant de voir un autre chapitre, désolé é.è ! Sinon, c'était bien l'Angleterre ? Gros bisouuuusss et merci pour ta review !

**Chapitre 2 : Une demi elfe à Poudlard**

_Cela faisait quelques jours que Mylis restait enfermée dans ses appartements, elle passait ses journées à préparer les cours pour ses futurs élèves, les elfes de maison venaient lui apporter ses repas ce qui lui laissait tout le temps pour travailler. Quelques fois elle sortait hors de sa chambre, elle regardait bien les alentours pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne puis se transformait en tigresse, mais elle prenait quand même sa cape d'invisibilité, juste au cas où. Puis un soir, alors qu'elle s'ennuyait profondément, elle décida d'aller voir le directeur pour savoir ce qu'il s'était passé pendant ses années d'absence, elle marcha tranquillement dans les couloirs en pensant aux questions qu'elle allait lui poser._

_Dans un autre couloir, une autre personne ne semblait pas trouver le sommeil, encrée dans le noir, elle vagabondait elle aussi dans les couloirs, il n'y avait qu'une petite lumière au bout de sa baguette, le reste était plongé dans l'obscurité total. Sans le savoir, cette personne se dirigeait vers Mylis, celle-ci portait sa baguette allumait à la hauteur de son visage et marchait rapidement. Mylis eut une étrange sensation et regarda ses chaussures, ses lacets étaient défaits, elle soupira et se pencha pour les faire. Elle vit une lumière se rapprocher rapidement d'elle, Mylis n'eut pas le temps de se pousser que la personne qui venait d'arriver tomba sur elle. Mylis se releva et entendit la personne pousser des jurons en se levant aussi, celle-ci pointa sa baguette sur la jeune fille et poussa un cri en la voyant. Mylis se demandait bien pourquoi elle criait, elle allait réveiller les tableaux, soudain, elle sentit la personne en face d'elle la prendre dans les bras._

« Oh ça va pas ? Je peux savoir qui vous êtes ? »_ Demanda Mylis en essayant de se dégager_

« Par merlin ! Tu ressembles tant à ta mère et à ton père bien sur ! »

« Mais qui êtes vous ! »

« Désolé ! J'avais oublié que tu ne me voyais pas ! Lumos maxima »_ La lumière s'installa lentement dans tout le couloir, et Mylis pu enfin voir la personne qui venait de tomber sur elle. C'était une femme, elle avait les cheveux long et châtains, elle portait une longue robe rouge et noire_. « Ca fait plaisir de te revoir après toutes ses années ! »_ Elle prit une fois de plus Mylis dans ses bras, cette dernière se débâtit et s'écarta d'elle _« N'ai pas peur c'est moi ! »

« Je vous le redemande une fois de plus, qui êtes vous ? »

« Mais où avais-je la tête ! »_ La femme ferma les yeux en fronça les sourcils, ses cheveux changeaient de couleur et devinrent noir, puis lentement elle ouvrit les yeux, ils étaient bridés et de couleur bleues. _« Et maintenant, jeune demoiselle, me reconnais-tu ? »

« Yura ! »_ Mylis sauta dans les bras de la demi elfe en pleurant de joie, jamais elle n'avait été si heureuse de revoir quelqu'un._

« Je ne m'attendais pas à te revoir un jour Mylis, et surtout pas à Poudlard »_ Fit Yura en la regardant dans les yeux_

« Je suis le nouveau professeur de Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal, c'est juste pour cette année »

« Bon sang, tu m'as manqué ! Tu es devenue une belle jeune femme, ta mère va être fière de toi quand je vais lui dire ! »_ Yura remarqua le sourire de Mylis s'effacer_ « Quoi ? Tu ne veux pas que je lui dise ? »

« Ils ont sans doute oublié mon existence, je ne leur en veut pas, après tout c'est moi qui suis partit sans rien dire à personne »

« Ne raconte pas d'histoire ! Samantha et Sirius ne t'ont pas oubliés ! Ils t'adorent tu sais ! »_ La demi elfe prit la main de Mylis _« Aller, je t'emmène les voir ! »

« Tu es folle ! »_ Elle se dégagea avec un petit sourire _« Je ne suis pas prête à les revoir, je viens à peine de revenir dans mon monde »

_Yura fit un sourire à Mylis, celle-ci y répondit en la serrant dans ses bras, elle était si heureuse de la revoir. La demi elfe l'entraîna avec elle dans les profondeurs des couloirs, elles marchèrent longtemps avant d'arriver devant la bibliothèque, Yura entra sans frapper, elle tenait toujours Mylis par la main. Cette dernière écarquilla les yeux en regardant la bibliothèque, tout était en bazar, il y avait des chaises dispersées un peu partout dans la pièce, et plusieurs livres sur le sol et sur les tables, un vrai désordre. Cela étonna Mylis, car Mme Pince, la bibliothécaire de Poudlard, rangeait toujours tout impeccablement, elle avait horreur qu'un livre ne soit pas à sa place, ou bien qu'une chaise ne soit pas remise correctement. Yura soupira en passant une main dans ses cheveux, elle s'installa à une table et fit un geste de la main à celle qui fut jadis sa protégée pour qu'elle vienne s'assoire près d'elle._

« Mme Pince est souffrante ? »_ Demanda Mylis en regardant le désordre_

« Non, elle a prit sa retraite, c'est moi la nouvelle bibliothécaire »

« Je comprend mieux le bazar »_ Fit t-elle en ricanant_

« C'est bientôt la rentrée, je vais devoir supporter ses élèves ! Mais qu'est ce qui ma prit d'accepter ce poste ! »

« Et dire qu'avant tu adorais embêter Mme Pince en faisant exprès de faire du bruit, et maintenant c'est toi qui va endurer tout ça ! »_ Elle fit un sourire en coin _« Ca t'apprendra »_ Rajouta t-elle en tirant la langue_

« Mais ! Et toi alors ? Tu vas devoir donner des cours à des jeunes qui n'en ont pas envie ! Surtout que cette génération est très existée je trouve, ils n'arrêtent pas de parler et faire des farces, ça me fatigue ! »

« Tu n'es plus toute jeune »

« Cesse de te moquer de moi ! »_ S'exclama Yura avec un sourire _« Dumbledore t'as donné le nom de tes autres collègues de travail ? »

« Non pourquoi ? Ce ne sont pas les même qu'avant ? »

« Si, mais il a un nouveau professeur qui tient le club de duel avec Severus »

« Et qui est ce professeur ? »

« Alceste »

« Elle ! »_ S'exclama Mylis en se levant d'un coup _« Tu plaisante j'espère ! »

« Ah j'aimerais bien »_ Fit Yura en soupirant _« Elle aurait du resté au Ministère en tant qu'Auror, mais après elle s'est trouvée un nouveau penchant pour le duel et elle en a fait part à Albus qui a bien sur accepté tout de suite. »

« Pourquoi est ce que j'ai accepté la demande de Dumbledore ? »_ Gémit la jeune femme en prenant sa tête entre ses mains_

« Je n'en sais rien, mais maintenant tu ne peux plus faire marche arrière »_ Yura passa un bras autour des épaules de son amie_ « Tu vas devoir la supporter, et puis vous allez peu être devenir de très bonnes amies, qui sait ? »

« Rien que d'y penser ça me donne la nausée. »

« Tu verras, je suis certaine que vous allez finir par vous entendre »_ Lui assura la demi elfe avec un sourire qui se voulait réconfortant_

« Pourquoi dis tu ça ? Qu'est ce que tu me cache ? »

« Cesse de poser des questions jeune padawan, tu auras bientôt tes réponses »_ Yura parla d'une voix grave en se redressant, puis elle éclata de rire devant la tête de Mylis qui la regardait comme si elle était devenue folle._

« Ma parole tu t'es échappée de Saint Mangouste ! »

« Ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais regardé Star Wars ! C'est très connu ! »

« Non, je ne connais pas »

« Peu importe ! »_ Yura empoigna le bras de son amie et l'entraîna avec elle dans les couloirs de Poudlard._

_Au même instant, tout au fond d'une forêt et dans la plus totale obscurité, une personne préparait sa vengeance avec beaucoup d'ambition, de temps à autre on entendait une faible voix qui répétait les mots _**« sang, souffrance, voleuse de cœur, serpentard... »**_. Puis plusieurs voix féminines se firent entendre, elles parlaient entres elles de Poudlard et d'un moyen d'y entrer s'en se faire repérer, la faible voix qu'on avait entendu avant elles prit la parole. Une lumière blanche apparu et éclaira l'endroit où était toutes ses voix, il y avait plusieurs femmes assises autour d'un feu, puis soudain, une personne se leva, elle était encapuchonnée. Elle se plaça juste à côté du feu et fit un tour sur elle-même pour regarder toutes les personnes présente, puis elle sortit sa baguette et murmura une formule, un instant après, une image apparaissait juste devant le feu. L'image représentait le visage d'une jeune femme, elle avait les yeux gris et des cheveux châtain foncés, son visage était pale, ce visage était celui de Mylis._

« Voila notre cible »_ Fit la personne encapuchonnée qui se tenait près du feu_

« Qui est t-elle ? »_ Demanda une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds cendrés_

« Elle se nomme Mylis Florence, elle avait disparu depuis des années mais je vient d'apprendre qu'elle est revenu à Poudlard en tant que professeur. »

« Pourquoi elle ? Qu'a-t-elle fait ? »_ Fit une autre femme, celle-ci avait les cheveux noir coupés à la garçonne._

« Veux-tu me laisser finir Syna ! »_ S'exclama la personne encapuchonnée, puis elle soupira _« Cette femme est une manipulatrice, un danger, elle pratique la magie noire et est capable de tuer de sang froid ! C'est notre devoir en tant que **Greer Onela**, nous sommes les gardiennes de la lumière ! Nous avons le devoir de punir cette femme ! »_ Elle leva les mains en l'air et cria _« Qui est avec moi ! »

« Nous !_ » S'exclamèrent à l'unisson toutes les femmes réunies autour du feu_


	4. Chapitre 3 : La rentrée

Note de l'auteur qui n'a rien d'autre à faire que de finir un chapitre à 2H37 è.é

Oh Oh Oh Oh ! Je n'ai aucunes reviews ? C'est peu être normal vu que ma fanfic n'est pas super n.n' ! Je ne sais pas si quelqu'un la lit mais je tiens à vous dire de ne pas vous habituer à voir des nouveaux chapitres ! Je pars samedi et je ne reviens qu'en Aout, donc...voila ! Et puis...vu que je vais devoir recommencer mon BEP (prend un mouchoir et pleure de nouveau) je ne pense pas écrire très souvent ! Sinon, bonnes vacances à tout le monde, même si j'écris dans le vide et que personne ne lira ce petit mot !

PS : _Si il y a quelqu'un quia lut le livre Harry Potter 6, est ce qu'il vous serait capable de me raconter ce qui se passe, j'ai entendu pas mal de choses (surtout sur Rogue) et je voudrais en savoir plus ! Donc, si vous avez lu le livre, envoyez moi un mail à l'adresse msn qui se trouve dans mon profil ! Merci d'avance !_

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : La rentrée**

_Plusieurs jours passèrent depuis que Yura et Mylis s'étaient retrouvés, elles passaient les soirées ensemble à rire en regardant des vieilles photos. Les deux jeunes filles étaient les seules personnes, avec Rusard et Dumbledore à rester dans Poudlard avant la rentrée. Elles en profitèrent pleinement en se baladant dans l'école et en empruntant quelques passages secrets pour s'amuser, elles étaient souvent suivit de Peeves qui s'embêtait sans des élèves à tyranniser._

_Mylis compta son long séjour parmi les moldus à son amie, elle avait travaillé dans plusieurs endroits, en passant de secrétaire à vendeuse, elle avait visité beaucoup de pays mais son préféré resta le Japon. Elle lui raconta aussi à quel point les Japonais pouvaient être séduisant et très beaux, elle était restée au Japon pendant neufs mois pour un homme, mais elle l'avait quitté après s'être rendu compte que ses sentiments n'étaient plus les mêmes. La jeune femme avait eut beaucoup de déception amoureuse, elle se sentait toujours mal à l'aise en couple. Les relations amoureuses n'étaient pas pour elle, c'est pour cela qu'elle avait décidé de rester seule. Mais au fond d'elle, Mylis savait que ça n'allait pas durer, elle était trop faible pour renoncer définitivement aux hommes._

_Puis la rentrée arriva, aucuns professeurs à part Dumbledore et Yura n'avait été mit au courant du retour de la jeune femme, celle-ci était dans sa chambre alors que les premiers élèves entraient dans le château. Puis elle sortit et se dirigea lentement vers la grande salle, elle arriva devant la porte qui menait à la table des professeurs, la jeune femme respira lentement en fermant les yeux. Puis elle entendit le directeur annoncer la venue d'un nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal, Mylis posa nerveusement sa main sur la poignée et ouvrit la porte en tremblant de peur. Elle se dirigea rapidement juste à côté de Dumbledore qui lui fit un grand sourire, la jeune femme regarda les professeurs, elle fut soulagé mais à la fois triste en ne voyant pas son ancien professeur de potion._

« Je voudrais vous présenter votre nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal, mademoiselle Mylis Florence »

« Seigneur, ce qu'ils sont nombreux ! » _Soupira Mylis en s'asseyant à côté de Yura_

« Ce sont de vrai teigne, ne te fie pas à leur visage angélique » _Lui recommanda la demi elfe en lançant un regard mauvais aux élèves_

« Moi j'arrive à les dresser » _Fit une voix doucereuse derrière Mylis, cette dernière se retourna et écarquilla les yeux en voyant la personne qui se tenait debout, celle-ci eut la même expression que la jeune femme._ « Mylis ! » _S'écria Alceste en ouvrant grand la bouche_

« Alceste » _Répondit froidement la jeune femme_

« Ça alors ! Je n'en reviens pas de te voir après toutes ses années ! Mes félicitations pour ton poste de professeur ! »

« Je l'ai juste accepté pour qu'on ne me dérange plus avec ça » _Fit Mylis en jetant un coup d'œil à Dumbledore qui lui souriait_

« Enfin bref ! » _Alceste s'installa à côté de Yura et commença à manger_

« Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas assise à côté de Mylis » _Demanda la demi elfe en chuchotant_

« Parce que cette place est réservé à Sevy qui va sans doute avoir une attaque en la voyant » _Répondit t-elle sur le même ton, puis elle eut un sourire complice avec Yura._

_Mylis n'avait pas remarqué les deux femmes qui complotaient juste à côté d'elle, elle était plongée dans ses pensées, elle n'arrêtait pas de songer à Rogue, allait t-il être en colère en la voyant, ou bien heureux ? Elle pencha pour la première hypothèse qui était la plus probable, il n'allait pas quand même lui sauter dans les bras après qu'elle ait disparu sans donner de signe de vie. Mylis soupira et commença à manger, puis elle entendit des rires féminins, elle se tourna vers Yura qui était pliée de rire avec Alceste, les deux femmes s'entendaient à merveille ce qui rendait Mylis quelque peu jalouse. Elle les observa un instant puis reporta son regard sur son assiette, elle n'avait pas vraiment faim, elle la poussa en avant et se tourna vers Dumbledore qui la regardait en levant un sourcil, Mylis haussa les épaules._

_Severus Rogue entra dans la grande salle, il ne fit pas attention à regarder ses collègues pour chercher le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal comme toute les autres fois. Il était exténué et ne voulait qu'une chose, manger et aller se coucher. Rogue prit place à côté de Dumbledore, il se mit à remplir son assiette sans regarder l'autre personne qui était assise à ses côtés. Il commença à manger en jetant quelques coups d'œil vers les Serpentard pour voir ses nouveaux élèves, ils avaient presque tous une attitude hautaine qui fit sourire le professeur de potion. Rogue reporta son attention sur son verre qui était vide, il regarda la table et vit la carafe d'eau à quelques centimètres de lui. Il se tourna vers sa voisine pour lui demander d'attraper l'eau mais il remarqua qu'elle était en train de parler avec Yura, il grogna et lui tapota l'épaule._

_Mylis fronça les sourcils en sentant une légère pression sur son épaule, elle se retourna brusquement en maudissant la personne qui venait de la déranger, mais toutes ses pensées disparurent en voyant Rogue assit juste à côté d'elle. Mylis écarquilla les yeux, elle ne savait vraiment pas quoi dire, elle le regarda longuement, il n'avait pas changé, sauf peu être ses cheveux qui étaient un peu plus long qu'avant. La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit, elle était paralysée, tout s'embrouillait dans sa tête, elle avala difficilement sa salive et continua de regarder fixement son ancien professeur dans les yeux. Elle le vit se lever et eut peur qu'il ne parte, mais il s'avança juste près d'elle et prit la carafe d'eau sans rien dire, puis il se réinstalla à sa place et continua de manger comme si de rien n'était. Mylis quand à elle, aurait préféré qu'il sorte de table que de l'ignorer comme il venait de le faire, mais après tout elle l'avait cherché, elle était partit sans un mot, la jeune femme soupira et se tourna vers Yura pour reprendre sa conversation._

« Ne soit pas triste »

« Je ne suis pas triste Yura »_ Mylis lui fit un timide sourire et se leva _« Je vais dormir, je dois être en forme pour donner mon premier cours !»_ Elle salua les professeurs et sortit de la grande salle._

_Mylis s'endormit assez facilement, elle s'était aidée d'une potion pour trouver le sommeil plus facilement, contrairement à Rogue qui n'arrêtait pas de faire les cents pas dans sa chambre, ce qui était assez étrange de sa part. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir, il était perturbé par le retour de Mylis, il ne s'était jamais attendu à la revoir un jour, même si il l'avait espéré plusieurs fois. Rogue soupira et se dirigea vers sa penderie, il l'ouvrit d'un coup sec, et regarda dedans, il y avait ses vêtements, mais aussi une pensine qui était un peu dissimulée derrière les pantalons pliés. Il la prit dans ses mains et la posa sur son bureau, puis lentement il se pencha au dessus et fut vite aspiré dedans._

_Le décor de la chambre laissa place à de la verdure et quelques bancs, il était dans le parc de Poudlard. Une silhouette se dessinait au milieu de l'herbe, au fur et à mesure que Rogue s'avançait vers la forme, celle-ci apparaissait plus clairement, c'était Mylis. Elle devait avoir dix sept ans, elle portait l'uniforme de sa maison et cueillait des fleurs tout en riant, Rogue s'approcha un peu plus près d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'il le soit assez pour lui caresser les cheveux. Puis Mylis disparu et Rogue se retrouva à nouveau dans sa chambre, il passa un main devant son visage et rangea la pensine dans sa penderie, puis après un soupir il partit se coucher._

_C'est de bonne humeur que Mylis se leva ce matin là, aujourd'hui elle allait donner son premier cours, elle était très nerveuse, la jeune femme regarda son planning sur son bureau, elle avait les Serpentard et Gryffondor de premières années. Mylis soupira en espérant qu'ils ne soient pas turbulents et qu'ils ne se disputent pas entre eux, mais c'était peine perdue avec ses deux maisons ennemies. La jeune femme s'habilla avec une longue robe noire qui traînée un peu sur le sol, ses manches étaient longues et recouvraient la moitié de ses mains. Mylis se regarda dans le miroir, ses cheveux étaient détachés et ondulaient légèrement, elle examina de plus près son visage._

« Mais non, tu n'as aucunes rides »_ Fit son reflet en soupirant_

« Pas du tout ! Je regardais si j'avais des cernes à cause du manque de sommeil ! »

« A d'autre ! Tu as très bien dormit ! »

« Oh tu vas te taire »_ Répliqua Mylis en agitant la main devant son visage, elle fit un clin d'œil à son reflet et sortit de sa chambre._

« Bonjour Mylis, tu as l'air en pleine forme »_ Fit Dumbledore en la voyant s'asseoir à ses côtés_

« Bonjour monsieur le directeur, je ne dois pas être triste pour mon premier jour en tant que professeur »

« Voyons, cesse les **« monsieur le directeur »** et appelle moi Albus ! »

« Oh...je...voyons non... »

« Puisque je te le demande »_ Insista t-il en la regardant par-dessus ses lunettes_

« Bien, si vous voulez » _Elle but un gorgée de thé et grimaça en reposant la tasse_ « Arg, j'avais oublié combien le thé était dégoûtant ! »

« Tu as du café si tu veux »

« Non ça va, je crois que je ne pourrais rien avalé, même du café »

« Tu verras, je suis sur que tu vas bien t'en sortir, tu commences avec les premiers années, ce ne sont pas les plus surexcités »

« Merci beaucoup de me réconforter » _Dit Mylis avec un sourire en coin, puis elle passa une main sur son front_ « J'ai les Gryffondor et Serpentard en plus, c'est inhumain de commencer ainsi ! »

« N'hésite pas à les intimider, c'est ce qui faut faire avec les premières années » _Conseilla Yura qui venait d'arriver avec Alceste, cette dernière vint s'asseoir à la place libre à côté de Mylis. Quand à la demi elfe, elle s'installa à côté de son amie._

« Tu en es sûr ? »

« Oui, Severus à toujours fait ainsi, et maintenant tout les élèves ont peur de lui » _Plaisanta Alceste en souriant, puis elle remarqua la mine de Mylis s'assombrir, et se mordit la lèvre en comprenant sa gaffe._

« Je vais y aller » _Mylis se leva et sortit rapidement de la grande salle_

« Je suis désolé, j'ai pas réfléchit avant de parler » _S'excusa Alceste en regardant Dumbledore et Yura_

« Tu ne l'as pas fait exprès, mais je pense qu'on devrait éviter de parler de lui en sa présence, je ne veux pas la voir déprimer de nouveau »

« Ça va passer, ne t'inquiète pas Yura. Je suis sûr que d'ici quelques jours elle se portera comme un charme et rayonnera de bonheur »

« Vous avez sans doute raison, Albus »


	5. Chapitre 4 : Premier cours

**Réponse au review :**

**Colibri Noir :** _Kikoooo ! Merciii pour ta review et tes encouragements qui m'ont fait plaisir (comme toujours :D). Voila un nouveau chapitre que je viens de finir à 1H44 ! Bah oui, je pars demain, euh je veux dire à midi mdr et je reviens que le 11 Aout donc voila ! Bizouuxx et passe de bonnes vacances !_

**DarkServilus :**_ Aaaah Star Wars ! J'adore ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review qui me touche vraiment :) ! Je te force pas à aller lire la première partie mdr tu fais comme tu veux n.n ! Merci encore ! Bizoux_

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 4 : Premier cours**

_Mylis était assise à son bureau, la porte était ouverte, la jeune femme attendait ses élèves, elle n'arrêtait pas de craquer ses doigts tellement elle était nerveuse, puis elle se leva brusquement en entendant ses bruits de pas venir dans sa direction. Elle sortit de sa classe et vit les premiers élèves arriver, ils regardaient tout autour d'eux en souriant, Mylis eut une bouffée de chaleur en se rappelant de sa première journée à Poudlard. La jeune femme fit entrer les élèves, elle apprit prit un air sévère et ne souriait pas, elle devait montrer son autorité et elle le ferait même si cela voulait dire _**« être comme Rogue »**_. Une fois tout les élèves installés, Mylis s'installa à son bureau et prit la feuille d'appel que lui avait donné Dumbledore._

« Accalia, Fany » _Fit Mylis en commença l'appel, elle regarda la classe et vit une jeune fille de Serpentard aux cheveux blond lever la main. Puis elle reporta son regard sur la feuille_ « Astrea, Connie », _de nouveau elle regarda les élèves mais personne ne levait la main, elle fronça les sourcils et allait continuer quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur une jeune fille aux cheveux châtain clair._ « Je ne crois pas vous avoir entendu frapper à la porte miss...Astrea ? »

« Oui je suis Connie Astrea, je suis désolé professeur ! Je me suis perdu ! » _Fit Connie en versant quelques larmes_

« Je suis sur que c'est une sang-de-bourbe » _Murmura une voix parmi les Serpentard_

« Allez vous asseoir, et j'enlève cinq points à Gryffondor pour votre retard » _Mylis se leva et commença à marcher dans la classe avec sa feuille d'appel dans la main_ « Je ne tolèrerais aucuns autres retard, et je ne veux plus entendre de tels propos dans ma classe » _Rajouta t-elle en regardant froidement les Serpentard._

« Elle croit vraiment qu'elle nous fait peur » _Fit un garçon aux cheveux noirs avec une expression de dégoût._

« Pour le moment je ne vous fait pas peur, mais bientôt vous aurez tellement les chocottes que vous éviterez de m'énerver » _Siffla Mylis en plaquant brutalement ses mains sur la table du garçon, puis elle se regarda une dernière fois et repartit vers son bureau et regarda la feuille d'appel, elle manqua de s'évanouir en regardant le nom d'un élève._ « Black, Ténébrus » _Appela t-elle faiblement mais pas assez car une main se leva, c'était un garçon, il portait le blason de Gryffondor. Il avait les cheveux noirs qui lui arrivaient au niveau des épaules, ses yeux étaient gris._

« Quelque chose ne va pas professeur ? » _Demanda une élève de Gryffondor qui s'était installée au premier rang._

« Si si » _Mylis agita sa main et continua de faire l'appel, cela dura quelques instants, puis elle s'installa à son bureau_ « Bien, pour votre premier cours je vais vous apprendre à désarmer un adversaire, mettez vous par groupe de deux » _Dit t-elle fermement_

_Le cours débuta, Mylis regarda les groupes, elle soupira en ne voyant aucun groupe composé de Gryffondor/Serpentard. Elle leur apprit d'abord à dire la formule, puis elle leur demanda d'essayer, mais pratiquement personne ne réussit à désarmer son adversaire. Mylis tourna le dos pour aller vers son bureau, mais quelqu'un en profita pour lui lancer le sort de désarmement à très grande puissance, elle fut projetée contre le mur et s'évanouie. Les élèves se regardèrent, ils étaient affolés, la jeune Connie parla avec plusieurs de ses camarades puis se précipita hors de la salle en courant, pendant ce temps, quelques élèves allèrent vers leur professeur pour voir si elle allait bien._

_Connie courait dans les couloirs, elle devait prévenir un professeur d'urgence mais elle se perdait vite dans ce château, elle pria Merlin pour que cette fois-ci elle trouve son chemin. La jeune fille s'enfonçait un peu plus dans les couloirs, elle poussa un cri en remarquant qu'elle était dans les cachots, ce n'était pas là qu'elle voulait aller. Elle se mit à réfléchir quelques instants, puis elle se rappela qu'un professeur se trouvait dans les cachots, celui de potion, Connie chercha dans sa mémoire son nom, mais elle ne s'en souvient pas. Elle se remit à courir aussi vite qu'elle pouvait, puis elle s'arrêta net en entendant quelqu'un crier, elle s'approcha du bruit et entendit des petites explosions, Connie sauta de joie, elle avait trouvé le cours de potions. La jeune Gryffondor entra sans frapper dans la classe, elle sursauta de peur en voyant Rogue la regarder froidement, puis il s'approcha d'elle en fronçant les sourcils._

« Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ? J'enlève dix points à Gryffondor pour m'avoir déranger » _Fit t-il avec un rictus_

« Mais professeur ! Je suis venu vous demander de l'aide ! J'avais cours avec le professeur Florence, elle nous apprenait à désarmer notre adversaire, mais quand elle a tourné le dos aux élèves quelqu'un lui a jeté un sort et elle a été projetée contre le mur ! Maintenant elle est inconsciente ! » _S'exclama Connie, elle avait parlé vite et ses joues étaient rouges_

« Vous ne pouviez pas le dire plutôt ! » _Rogue se retourna vers un élève de Serpentard_ « Kasen, surveillez le cours ! » _Puis il sortit en empoignant Connie par le bras, cette dernière fit la grimace_

« J'ai ramené un professeur ! » _S'exclama la jeune Gryffondor en entrant en trombe dans la salle de cours. _

« Tu ne t'es pas perdu ? » _Demanda une jeune fille aux cheveux roses_

« Hé bien... » _Connie passa une main dans ses cheveux_ « Je me suis retrouvée dans les cachots je ne sais pas comment » _Expliqua t-elle en se mordant la lèvre_

« Trèves de bavardage ! » _Fit Rogue en entrant, il fusilla tous les élèves du regard_ « Sortez ! »

_Aucuns élèves ne protestèrent, ils se précipitèrent tous dehors, seule, Connie était restée et regardait son professeur qui était toujours allongée par terre. Elle remarqua Rogue s'accroupir à côté de Mylis, la jeune fille sortit discrètement de la salle en espérant que son professeur se rétablisse. Rogue prit la jeune femme dans ses bras et l'installa sur son bureau, puis il alla dans la salle d'à côté et revint avec un verre d'eau qu'il posa sur le bureau. Puis il s'installa près de la jeune femme, il posa une main sur le visage de Mylis et se mit à le caresser tendrement. Il remarqua les paupières de la jeune femme s'agiter, Rogue s'écarta alors brusquement d'elle._

« Wow, j'ai mal à la tête » _Gémit Mylis en redressant, elle cligna des yeux et regarda autour d'elle, elle ouvrit grand les yeux en voyant Rogue._ « Qu'est ce que... »

« Vous avez été projeté sur le mur grâce à un de vos élèves qui a prit un malin plaisir à vous lancer un sort alors que vous étiez de dos. C'est une Gryffondor qui est venue me prévenir de votre état » _Expliqua t-il avant qu'elle ne pose de question_.

« Bien » _Elle ne savait pas quoi dire et se contentait de le regarder, puis elle baissa la tête_. « Je n'aurais pas dû suivre le conseil de Yura » _Murmura t-elle_

« Seigneur pourquoi l'as-tu écouté ! Tu sais très bien qu'elle ne dit jamais rien de censée ! Ou très rarement alors » _S'exclama Rogue en n'oubliant de la vouvoyer, puis il soupira et tendit le verre d'eau à Mylis_ « Tiens bois ça »

« Oui » _Elle hocha la tête et prit le verre dans ses mains, elle but quelques gorgés et le reposa, elle avait toujours la tête baissée. _« Vous devriez retourner à votre cours professeur Rogue »_ Suggéra Mylis en sautant du bureau, elle s'arrangea la robe qui était un peu de travers._

« Je t'en veut »_ Dit il froidement en ne tenant pas compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire_

« Je m'en doute »_ Répondit t-elle en se retournant vers lui, elle mit une main sur son front et soupira _« Je n'aurais jamais dû accepter ce poste »

« Onze ans que tu es partit ! Et tu reviens comme ça sans prévenir ! Et tu voudrais sans doute que je te pardonne ! »

« Non ! Je n'ai jamais dit que tu devais me pardonner, tu peux te le garder ton pardon ! Je suis ici juste pour un an et je ne resterais pas plus longtemps ! Je ne fais qu'aider Dumbledore qui a dû mal à trouver un professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal ! »

_Rogue resta muet devant ses paroles, puis il sortit de la classe en claquant la porte laissant Mylis toute seule. Celle-ci fixa longtemps l'endroit où se trouvait Rogue l'instant d'avant, puis elle secoua la tête et sortit à son tour. Elle marcha vers la bibliothèque dans l'espoir de trouver Yura pour lui parler de l'incident de son cours et du garçon qui portait le nom de Black, mais pas de Rogue, car elle ne voulait pas l'ennuyer avec de telles futilités. Mylis arriva à la bibliothèque qui était rempli de plusieurs élèves, elle entreprit de trouver son amie mais ce ne fut pas la peine car elle l'entendit crier après des élèves qui venaient apparemment d'ensorceler des livres pour s'amuser. Mylis s'approcha de Yura en ricanant, elle n'aurait jamais cru la voir un jour s'énerver sur des gamins qui venaient juste de faire une farce._

« Hé bien, tu sais te faire respecté »_ Fit Mylis en voyant les élèves partir en courant de la bibliothèque_

« Ils m'agacent sérieusement »_ Grogna la demi elfe en se tournant vers son amie _« Tu ne fais pas cours ? »

« Non, il y a eut un petit incident »

« Quel genre d'incident »_ Demanda t-elle en levant un sourcil_

« J'apprenais aux premières années de Gryffondor et Serpentard le sors de désarmement. Mais quand je me suis retournée pour aller vers mon bureau, un élève a trouvé bon de s'amuser et m'a lancé un sort qui m'a projeté contre le mur »

« C'est pas vrai ! »_ S'exclama la bibliothécaire en écarquillant les yeux _« Tu sais qui c'est ? »

« Non, pas la moindre idée, je sais juste qu'une Gryffondor est allée chercher de l'aide pendant que j'étais inconsciente et à ramener Rogue. C'est lui qui m'a expliqué ce qui c'était passé. »

« Non d'une chouette ! Il a dû te faire la moral pour ton premier cours, ah ma pauvre... »

« Pas du tout, il ne m'a rien dit à propos de ça, mais passons, je voudrais te demander quelque chose. »

« Va s'y je t'écoute mais après on revient à ce cher Severus ! »

« J'ai un élève du nom de Black, est ce que c'est une pure coïncidence ? »

« Euh... »_ Yura fit la grimace, elle allait rajouté quelque chose quand elle entendit quelqu'un l'appeler._

« Tata ! »_ S'écria une voix masculine derrière Mylis, celle-ci se retourna et vit le jeune Black courir vers elles _« Ah, professeur Florence, vous allez mieux depuis tout à l'heure ? »_ Demanda t-il en faisant un bise à Yura._

« Oui très bien merci »_ La jeune femme regarda fixement la demi elfe en attendant une réponse mais son amie garda le silence, alors elle se tourna vers le _Gryffondor « Dites moi monsieur Black, connaissez vous un Sirius Black ? »

« Bien sur, c'est mon père »_ Répondit t-il fièrement avec un grand sourire_


End file.
